Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a conference support method, and a conference support program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus used for a conference by a plurality of users, a conference support method and a conference support program executed by the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of users may discuss in a conference while browsing data owned by each of the users. As an information processing apparatus used for the conference, JP 2013-125551 A discloses an information processing apparatus including a touch panel display having an operation face and a display face, and a control unit which controls display of the touch panel display such that the desktop screen of each user is displayed with each outer frame of the panel of the touch panel display faced downward and a direction from the outer frame of the panel toward the center of the panel faced upward.
However, with the information processing apparatus described in JP 2013-125551 A, when any one of the logged-in users logs out of the information processing apparatus, the desktop screen of the user who logs out is not displayed, and the logged-in users cannot browse the data displayed on the desktop screen of the user who logs out.